jezebelversefandomcom-20200216-history
Nikolai Constantine
Nikolai Constantine '(b. 10th March 2025) - or Niko as he prefers - is the youngest son of John and Jezebel Constantine. Unlike his family, he doesn't have much interest in the supernatural or magic. He's also not as social-able like the rest of his family. Appearance * He takes more after his dad with looks * Dark brown/ black hair - long; does get long to the point of having to be kept in a bun or short ponytail * Blue eyes - green specks in places * Freckles on shoulders and back (is anxious about them) * Small - especially compared to the sizes of his brothers and sister when they were his age * Wears sweaters with a shirt and tie underneath * Has a ‘Looks innocent/ cute, but could possibly kill you’ type of look * Has a strange shaped birthmark on the inner part of his wrist * Prefers to wear long sleeves since he doesn’t like his skin on show Pony * Pegasus stallion * Small wings (Jezebel’s side) * Light blond fur Alternate Versions * Werewolf AU Characterization * Acts older than what he is * Has Asperger's/ Autism; his co-ordination isn’t good/ gets confused between left and right, but is very creative. He may not understand people and emotions. Gets jealous of others when they’re praised and he’s not. * Gets frustrated/ stressed out easily * Shy/ Quiet - Until he gets to know someone * Definitely has a voice about something if he is passionate about it (Animal abuse, people not using manners) * Self esteem is quite low Powers and Abilities * '''Story Writing - '''Taken on the writer/ author skills of the family. He writes a lot of horror/ crime * '''Making lists -' Has to keep everything organised; constantly doing lists. * 'Sewing - '''he was the one to sew the family dolls that they put out at Hearth’s Warming/ Christmas. * '''Drawing - '''sketches story ideas and makes storyboards Likes and Dislikes Likes * Loves to go all out on Halloween - especially with his horror stories * Likes to sketch some story ideas and make storyboards * Has a fascination with serial killers and real crimes * Quite geeky (loves sci-fi stuff, like Star Wars); would often try to get his parents and brothers involved (wasn’t sure on if his sister would or not), by having light-saber battles * Likes to sew * Loves arts and crafts - very creative Dislikes * (Pony) Doesn’t like being the only Pegasus in the family * Kind of the outcast in the family since he isn’t interested in the supernatural or magic * Hides in his room when he feels anxious/ scared (will also hide away when he feels he’s being told off). When out he carries a stress ball and figure of his favourite comic book character to calm him. Relationships * Gets on better with animals rather than humans (he finds most people to be annoying) Both Parents: * Walked in on his parents a few times, while they were in the bedroom; he was embarrassed to say the least. He’s 8 when this happens * When either him or Jezebel were working with any of the kids, John would tell them beforehand, ‘''Working with family is hard work’. Jezebel: * Jezebel often babies him John: * A common thing John would say to all kids when they had moments of not believing in magic, would be ‘''Magic has to be believed in. That’s the only way it stays real. Siblings: * Often follows Maxwell around * Quieter than his brothers and sister Family: * When a family member that he isn’t particularly keen on visits the lodge, he often hides away or continues what he was doing. * Aaron likes to tell stories; as a pony he uses his magic to show the kids what happens Friends: Future A moody librarian with a flair for books, Niko owns his own library. He makes sure everything is in order, and also that the kid’s section is far away from his desk, so he doesn’t have to hear any of them whining. He’s very organised with both his books and paperwork, so he hates when anyone moves something out of place or doesn’t put it back where it belongs. Not many people know, though, that he part times as an archaeologist and loves adventuring, backpacking when he can. Minor Notes * Was premature - came over 5 weeks early; Jezebel was rushed into hospital. * Named after Nick Necro who taught John magic Quotes Gallery References Category:Next Gen Category:Family